Unknown Fate, spanish version
by mermaid12108
Summary: Clary y Jace están muy bien, romance sabio. ¿Cierto? Clary está herido en una pelea y ella no se está recuperando como debe ser. ¿Hay algo más de lo que ella está dejando en? Esto tomará su relación al siguiente nivel. ¿Podrán sobrevivir?
1. Chapter 1 Daño

Hola chicos, su mermaid12108 , de vuelta otra vez! Espero que les guste mi nueva historia , el destino desconocido. Por favor, díganos lo que piensa ! Voy a aceptar diatribas enojado, feliz opiniones, cualquier cosa ! Por favor, dígame lo que usted piensa . Bueno o malo ?

Así que , sin más espera, aquí es el destino desconocida.

_Desconocido destino_

Jace POV :

Me atacó al vampiro. Él gruñó y se abalanzó sobre mí. Mi cuchillo serafín rodajas directamente a través de su cuello , enviando su cabeza en el suelo con un ruido sordo . Disgusting .

Izzy arremetió con su látigo , y se conecta con algo. Ese algo fue la mano. " Maldita sea , Izzy ", le dije .

"Oops . Lo sentimos Jace . "

Suspiré y me froté la muñeca, que ahora tenía una línea rosada débil formando a su alrededor desde donde el látigo había sido.

Miré alrededor de la habitación en todos los cazadores de sombras . Había cuerpos de varios vampiros rouge sobre el terreno. Miré a Alec . " ¿Estás bien ? "

Él asintió con la cabeza . "Sí ".

Iz estaba bien.

" Clary ? " Ella cabrestante mientras se levantaba .

" Si. Estoy bien. "

A todos nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Empezamos a caminar por el callejón que olía a orina de gato . Gross. Clary estaba caminando lentamente por la espalda. Dejé Iz y Alec seguir adelante mientras me cayó a caminar junto a clary . Sus ojos estaban abatidos , y pensé que estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos . Deseé poder reunirse con ella. El Ángel supiera lo que estaba pensando . Me dio un codazo a su hombro , y ella me miró como si me viera por primera vez.

" Hey , " dijo en voz baja .

" Hey ".

" Tengo que hablar contigo de algo . Pero en privado . "

Yo estaba confundido . Y más que un poco preocupado " Está bien, bueno estamos solos ahora vamos a hablar . "

" No, no en este momento . En el instituto . "

" Está bien", le dije. Clary empezó a toser , y la miró . Ella le aclaró todo , como diciendo , estoy bien . Pero su cuerpo la traicionó . Un potente , fuerte viento sopló por nosotros , por lo que el pelo volar de regreso . Se puso el abrigo de cuero cerca alrededor de su cuerpo . Ella hizo una mueca cuando ella lo hizo , y le tocó el estómago, y me di cuenta de que no sólo se cortó por el medio, pero el área alrededor estaba oscuro. Clary apartó la mano , y era de color rojo brillante con la sangre. Ella gimió y cayó de rodillas , y luego cayó sobre su espalda . Me incliné sobre ella y le miré a la cara muy pálida, el pelo con las nuevas luces verdes era el único color , además de la ropa. " Clary ? Clary ! Me dijo que sus ojos se cerraron , en contra de sus propios deseos, y su cabeza colgaba hacia un lado. Isabelle y ale llegaron corriendo y se arrodilló a cada lado de Clary . Sacudí los hombros con suavidad. " Clary ", le pregunté en voz baja " . Fashion ! "

Su pulso era débil y rápido . Eso no era bueno en absoluto. La levanté y corrí tan rápido como pude para el instituto , Isabelle y Alec por detrás de mí.

Clary POV : Clary se agitó a la quemadura de una estela en el cuello.

Pero ella no quería despertar. Todavía no.

Cuando ella se despertó , se encontró protagonizando en sus leones adorables ojos de oro. Su Jace . Él la miró con una mezcla de amor y preocupación. " Hey ". Ella dijo en voz baja .

Todo su rostro se iluminó en una sonrisa . " Hola, preciosa . "

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta exactamente dónde estaba. Ella estaba en la habitación tomas , todo excepto la cama ordenada.

" ¿Cómo te sientes ? " Jace le preguntó .

"Muy bien , en realidad. "

" ¿Qué pasó? " Dijo en voz baja .

"Yo sólo le picaron por un demonio. Eso es todo . "

" Bueno, sí , yo podría decir que un poco , pero que se desmayó . ¿Por qué? "

Ella dijo que el primero que me vino a la mente. " La pérdida de sangre . "

Parecía que no la creía . Después de todo , no era cierto.

Se desenredó a sí misma de las cubiertas y cruzó la habitación. Rebuscó en su bolso de lona verde y sacó dos cajas envueltas en papel de regalo , un pequeño uno, y uno de tamaño medio una.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó, los viejos muelles crujen bajo el peso. Le entregó el primer cuadro de Jace . "Feliz cumpleaños! " Ella dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Sonrió y abrió. Se trataba de un marco de fotos eléctrico con fotos de ella y el as , él, izzy , y cerveza , él con la iglesia , y muchos más . Incluso se había incluido una de él y max. " Me encanta. " Dijo .

Ella sonrió y sacó el pequeño libro de detrás de su espalda. Ella respiró hondo y se lo entregó . Lo abrió y sacó el pequeño chupete verde dentro. Lo miró confundida , y luego la miró con la misma expresión confusa.

Otra respiración profunda. " Jace , estoy embarazada . "

Ooohhhhh apuesto a que no lo esperabas ! Haha . Estoy casi como decir que cassie clare .


	2. Chapter 2 Estoy ahí para ti

**Aleee: : ') Gracias, querida! Usted acaba de hacer mi día! que era tan dulce! :)**

**Hola chicos Su segundo capítulo ! Espero que les guste, lo escribí en el papel de la ciencia , las matemáticas y la escritura clase de hoy , por lo que puede ser un poco corto. Si no es así , decidí incluir más . ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará jace ?**

**Heres el capítulo 2 :**

**El final del último capítulo: **_" . ... A respirar hondo " Jace , estoy embarazada " ._**"**

Desconocido destino

Clary POV :

Jace miró el objeto en sus manos durante mucho tiempo, y las lágrimas que había estado amenazando con extenderse no , Clary dejó , sin molestarse en secarlas . Jace la miró . " Hey , " dijo suavemente cepillando las lágrimas con su pulgar. " ¿Cuál es incorrecto ? " Le preguntó , la preocupación en sus ojos. Ella sollozó , " Malditas hormonas ". Ella dijo riendo entre dientes.

" Así que tú eres realmente - "

"Sí ".

Él la abrazó , sosteniéndola con fuerza . Si no fuera por sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella , se sentía como si su mundo se incline de su eje. Olía contra su hombro , sabiendo que siempre estaría ahí para ella y al revés . Lamentablemente, ella se apartó de su abrazo . Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

" ¿A dónde vas ? "

"He querido preguntarte izzy algo. "

"¿Estás segura que estás bien? "

Ella asintió con la cabeza .

"Está bien . Te amo . "

" Yo también te quiero. " Ella dijo y se fue.

Clary bajó por el pasillo, y la iglesia hace un aullido de protesta cuando ella pasó por encima de él. " Es bueno ver que , viejo. " Murmuró y llamó a la puerta de madera de Isabelle. Podía oír mimos a través de la puerta. Abrió la puerta un crack, contento de que no hizo ningún ruido. Simon estaba en el medio de la habitación , poniendo el abrigo . Isabelle estaba en su cama , trenzar el pelo largo negro , cuervo en una trenza . " ... No veo por qué ustedes están luchando . Ustedes dos son como legos. Cuando te quedas atascado en conjunto , no se puede tirar a pedazos. Ella es tu mejor amigo. Sólo hablar con ella sobre eso . "

Simon suspiró y respondió : "Ella ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente igual , el otro día , cuando estábamos jugando halo, Y comer doritto de , ella se levantó de la nada , fue al baño y vomitó ella. tripas. Llegamos a esta estúpida pelea de él, estaba preocupado por ella, pero ella insistió en que estaba bien . " Clary miró las botas ensangrentadas culpabilidad. Ella no quería hacer simon preocupe. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando él se acercó y abrió la puerta al resto de la manera de dejarse a cabo , lo que la hizo caer. Con un grito de sorpresa Ella aterrizó en un montón en el suelo , con sus brazos protectoramente alrededor de su estómago antes de que llegara el impacto . " Clary " Simon gritó . Él la ayudó a levantarse , y ella se volvió hacia él . "Simón , ¿puedo hablar con usted más tarde ? "

"Uh ... seguro . "

Sonrió y se fue , dejando a las dos chicas solas en la habitación.

" Lo que el Clary infierno! ¡Me has asustado ! Ahora no, antes. Pero , aún así! "

"Lo siento . ¿Le dijiste a simon ¿qué pasó? "

"No. No hace falta que le preocupe más. "

Clary asintió. " Bueno, lo que voy a pedir que me tomó mucho tiempo para reunir el valor necesario para decir lo que sólo voy a buscar a cabo. Por favor . "

Isabelle asintió.

" Isabelle , Sophia madera clara , usted será mi parabatti ? "

Isabelle miró afablemente sorprendido, pero rápidamente recored sí misma. "¡SÍ! " Ella gritó y echó los brazos alrededor de Clary . Clary odiaba abrazos asfixiantes de Isabelle , pero esta vez la dejó , abrazándola de nuevo con fuerza.

Clary subió por la escalera de hierro hasta simon y de Jordania apartamento. Jordania respondió que bosteza y se pasó una mano sobre los ojos.

" Hey ".

" Hey clary . "

" ¿Te he despertado ? "

" Sí".

"Lo siento . Es simon aquí ? " Él asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto para que venga pulg

" Yo! Simon ! "

" ¿Qué? "

" Theres una chica que quiere verte ! " Clary oyó pasos golpeando en el pasillo y simon patinó hasta detenerse frente a ellos , deslizándose en sus calcetines.

" Oh . Hola , Clary . "

"¿Podemos hablar? "

"Sí ".

Una vez en su habitación , se sentó en su cama. " Clary " Ella tendió la mano y lo detuvo antes de que pudiera decir nada más. " No lo hago. Tengo que decir esto antes de que pierda los nervios. "

Él asintió con la cabeza en respuesta , y ella continuó . " Le dije que estaba bien. Mentí. "

las lágrimas le escocían en la parte posterior de sus ojos , pero ella no les hizo caso . "Estoy embarazada , simon . " Ella susurró . " Y yo realmente necesito mi mejor amiga conmigo ahora . Estoy muy asustada . "

Él la atrajo hacia él, tratando de calmarla. " ¿Le has dicho Jace ? "

Ella asintió con la cabeza contra su camiseta verde suave que decían: 1-800 -estoy- A- NERD .

" Todo irá bien . Voy a estar con ustedes en cada paso del camino . "


End file.
